


Tell me you're sure.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Tell me that you’re sure, tell me you’re sure about this.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Tell me you're sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how good this is, so I am pretty terrified to upload it. I hope it's not awful! Any and all mistakes are my own.

It was in the moment between pulling her shirt off and pushing her back towards the bed that Jason stopped. Inches away from her face, he saw the sadness flash through her eyes. 

He had to be sure. Just like last time - the time in the hotel, the time on his couch, he needed to be sure she wanted this like he did. 

“Jason,” she breathed his name, and he smiled. 

“I want this, you know that,” he told her quietly, one hand on her hip, touching her bare skin, the other on the wall behind them. “I need to know that you want this.” 

Mandy smiled, “I want this, I wanted it back then, I wanted it in Mexico, I want it now, I want you, I promise.”

It was almost heartwarming to know he asked. To know he cared, they were both fragile, but they both knew this wasn’t heat of the moment, this had been building, this was supposed to be - every other kiss, every other late night, every other morning after had meant something, just like this one would.

“I’m sorry I took you away from your team today.” 

Jason let out a breath, kissing the side of her neck, before whispering, “I’m glad I was with you.” 

Mandy moved her hands from his neck to his chest, “Jason,” she shook her head, the meaningful words she wanted to say were gone, “I’m really glad you were there too, I’m glad you’re here now.”

Jason had to be sure, he needed to hear her say it. He didn’t want this to be a one night stand, he didn’t want this to be something they didn’t speak about, he wanted this to mean something, to be the start of something. 

He could tell by the look on her face she was sure, deep down he knew they were both on the same page, but he needed to hear it. Maybe that would make him more certain that this had a chance of lasting, of being the relationship they both needed, and wanted. 

“Tell me that you’re sure, tell me you’re sure about this.” 

He hadn’t seen her smile like that in a long time. After the day they’d had, after the admission of change, who she was, who they both were and how they felt about it, it was nice to see that smile on her face, even if it was just for tonight. 

“I want this.” Mandy told him, before leaning in for another kiss, “I’m sure.” 

He believed her. He would always believe her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
